Taintedkit
Taintedkit is a she-kit with beautiful crystal-blue eyes.Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 7 She is a kit of SapphireClan in Hidden Prophecies who is a daughter to main character Tranquildream. History ''Hidden Prophecies :Taintedkit is born to Tranquilpaw and Screepaw of SapphireClan. When she is born her mother doesn't know what to name her so her aunt Moonpaw does. Shortly after, the whole of SapphireClan go to see her and her siblings and seem happy with the new additions to the clan. Later when Screepaw goes to catch food for his family he only catches one mouse, so Moonpaw goes hunting and brings back two voles for them. Shortly after, Vanillastar tells Moonpaw that Tranquilpaw has to be exiled (though Taintedkit and her siblings will be kept) because she is a medicine cat apprentice which are not allowed to have kits. After arguing with Moonpaw for a while, Vanillastar eventually drops the idea of exiling Taintedkit's mother. :When Taintedkit and her siblings are old enough to walk, Moonpaw sees Beautifulkit and the she-kit tells her that her siblings have gone after Tranquilpaw to hunt. Moonpaw is shocked at this, and goes with Screepaw to find them. Meanwhile in the forest, Taintedkit, Suicidekit, Dancekit and Flamekit run into their exiled uncle Lilypaw, eating another cat. :Lilypaw attacks Dancekit but is blinded by a white light created by Moonpaw, who is with Screepaw. He yowls at the two cats that they wont stop him from killing Taintedkit and her siblings and leaps at Moonpaw, only to fall backward immediately due to an invisible shield Moonpaw put around herself and the others. Taintedkit tells Lilypaw that he is mean and should leave the forest forever. The others then corner Lilypaw against a tree and follow Taintedkit's lead, chanting at him to leave the clans. Lilypaw doesn't budge, so Suicidekit claws out his eye, causing him to retreat in pain and the others, including Taintedkit, to cheer. :When the cats go back to camp and Moonpaw is given her warrior name, Moonshimmer, Taintedkit and her siblings cheer loudest of all. Right after though, a fire starts; Taintedkit is seen next to her mother who has just entered the camp. While Tranquilpaw helps with the fire, Screepaw goes to carry Taintedkit and Suicidekit out of camp. While running, Screepaw almost drops the two kits and calls them heavy, which angers Taintedkit. The two kits are safely brought out of the camp. :After repairing the camp from the fire damages, Screepaw goes out to hunt and happens upon Lilypaw who proposed that he join him in taking over the forest. Lilypaw threatens to harm him and Tranquilpaw if he doesn't accept the next day, and Screepaw worries that Lilypaw would hurt Taintedkit and his other kits too. When Tranquilpaw protests to Screepaw about joining Lilypaw, he tells her about Lilypaw's threat and mentions that he might hurt their kits. Tranquilpaw eventually agrees but then worries about who will take care of Taintedkit and her siblings. Screepaw shrugs it off, saying that the other queens will take care of them. :Ten moons later Screepaw, now Screech, is killed by Lilypaw (now Darkpaw) after saying something the orange cat takes as an insult. Before dying, Screech tells his mate to take care of Taintedkit and her siblings. Darkpaw's attempt on taking over the clans ultimately fails, and Taintedkit's mother rejoins the clan, gaining the name Tranquildream. It is likely that Taintedkit gained her apprentice name during this ten moon time skip as two of her other siblings did, but this is not confirmed. :After the SapphireClan camp is attacked by badgers Moonshimmer goes out hunting and gives the three squirrels that she catches to Taintedkit and her family. :The next day while walking through the forest, Darkpaw (who has renamed himself Deathheart) scents Taintedkit and her siblings but is told in his head by Ancient that he cannot eat them. Deathheart eventually runs into zombie-Jasminedung and falls in love with her, but she is soon killed by a bright light created by Moonshimmer, Tranquildream and their kits. When Deathheart refuses to leave, Tranquildream tells him that Taintedkit and her siblings have powers of love and light, and will take away his evil. When Deathheart just taunts them, she orders her's and her sister's kits to attack Deatheart, and Taintedkit pounds the ground with them until it begins to glow. The light is then channeled through her cousin Lovekit and hits Deatheart, but has no effect. Tranquildream is horrified by this and rounds the kits back to camp. :It is indicated however that they didn't go to the camp after all, as Taintedkit's mother and two of her siblings appear alongside Moonshimmer not long after. Taintedkit is not seen after this, but later gains a half-brother, Awesomekit, after Tranquildream becomes mates with Gaysparkle. Trivia *In ''Hidden Prophecies Chapter 7, Tranquilpaw is accidentally called "Taintedpaw" multiple times. Family Members Father: :Screech:Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 6 Living (As of Hidden Prophecies Chapter 20) Mother: :Tranquildream:Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 6 Status Unknown Brothers: :Suicidepaw:Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 6 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Dancekit:Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 6 Living (As of Hidden Prophecies Chapter 10) :Flamekit:Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 6 Living (As of Hidden Prophecies Chapter 10) Sister: :Beautifulpaw:Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 6 Living (As of Hidden Prophecies Chapter 12) Half-Brother: :Awesomepaw:Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 12 Living (As of Hidden Prophecies Chapter 17) "Grandfather": :Sunsetshine:Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 14 Living (As of Hidden Prophecies Chapter 21) Grandmother: :Sparklestar:Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 12 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Uncle: :Deathstar:Hidden Prophecies, Prologue Living (As of Hidden Prophecies Chapter 21) Aunt: :Moonshimmer:Hidden Prophecies, Prologue Living (As of Hidden Prophecies Chapter 20) Half-Uncles: :Darkkit:Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 12 Status Unknown :Giraffeclaw:Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 12 Living (As of Hidden Prophecies Chapter 16) Half-Aunts: :Redkit:Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 12 Status Unknown :Moonhighkit:Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 12 Status Unknown Cousins: :Cheetahkit:Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 8 Living (As of Hidden Prophecies Chapter 11) :Lovekit:Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 8 Living (As of Hidden Prophecies Chapter 10) :Songkit:Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 8 Living (As of Hidden Prophecies Chapter 10) :Chocolaterain:Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 8 Living (As of Hidden Prophecies Chapter 19) Tree }} = Male = Female = Gender Unknown Quotes :"Lilypaw you are mean! You should leave the forest forever and ever!" :—Taintedkit to Lilypaw Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 6 :"My kits are not afraid to harm you. They have powers of love and light, and they will take away your evil, just as they did with Jasminedung." :—Tranquildream about Taintedkit's powers to Deathheart Hidden Prophecies, Chapter 10 References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Females Category:Kits Category:SapphireClan Cats Category:Hidden Prophecies characters